The Lifes of Commander Wehner
by therani34
Summary: This is a Collection of Scenes based on the Star Trek Into Darkness Movie. Commander Wehner lives through her Life with the Love to two Admirals and an unearthly beautiful Human from the Past. I sadly had to post the story like this cus it could not be corrected in time.
1. The Head of Starfleet

**The Lifes of Commander Wehner**

Chapter 1: The Head of Starfleet

The Enterprise just arrived back at Earth from their Mission on the Planet of Nibiru and now Commander Wehner had to go with her Captain to report what they had done. She felt a bit uneasy cus the one they had to report to was no other then the famous Admiral Pike. She could not deny that she liked him but in the back of her Head she had someone else who was even higher then Pike: The Head of Starfleet himself, Admiral Alexander Marcus. She did not like him that much because of his Rank in Starfleet or his Power that his Rank brought, no she liked if not to say loved the Man himself. The all over Art he had on himself so she heard was commanding and no one even tried to go against him in any Form. Maybe Kirk would do but at the Moment they had other Things to worry about.

They now stood both in the spacious Office of Admiral Pike and from what she did hear of him she knew his Look in his Eyes did not mean anything good. So that Pike could speak alone with her Captain he sends her one Office further right into the Hall of the King himself. Commander Wehner swallowed hard as Admiral Marcus came towards her and his normally so large Office seemed suddenly very small to her. Under his unforgiving Gaze she looked down at the Floor not wanting to lock Eyes with him. She thought of just answering his Questions as truthfully as she could without bringing her Captain into Danger and then she would be ok.

Admiral Marcus sensed that she was not easy around him and as he always had been a curious Man he thought of finding out what it was that made her so nervous. He came to stand in Front of her and asked her:" Commander you know that you have violated a dozen Starfleet Rules and as the Head of Starfleet I have every Power to punish you accordingly?" She moaned a bit over hearing his Voice and hoped he did not hear it. He did hear it but did not make it known to her. With a Lump building in her Throat she said:" I know Sir and I will take every Punishment you see fit to unleash upon me." She began to shiver as she felt his Breath on the back of her Neck.

He saw all this Reactions and began to think that this Woman was different then all the others who threw themselves at him because of his Rank & Power. No she was different. He went back to his Desk, took a few Pictures from a Folder he had on there and returned to her. He showed her the Pictures and asked:" Is this taken in your Quarters onboard the Enterprise?" Shocked she looked onto the two Pictures he showed her as they indeed showed her Room with her Altar she had build: A little Table with a Cloth showing the Irish Tree of Life in green, on that two Bowls one holding Water and the other Fruits, fresh Flowers strewn onto the Cloth, a big Picture of him in his full Uniform and to the left and right two Fire bowls burning. In front of the two little Bowls was a short Knife which she called "Anthame"; it was used in Rituals to get Blood from the one offering it to the one who was worshipped.

With a nearly not hearable Voice she confessed that it was genuine and Admiral Marcus put the Pictures back into the Folder on his Desk. Now he was sure that she was different. Althrough he was never one for that, he could not deny that he found her special, but he still needed the ultimate Answer. He handed her a Ring which had Engravings of Gold into the black Metal and he told her that when someone would wear it that it ment they were forever bounded together. Out of sheer Admiration to him she could not help but sinking to her Knees and held out her Hand to recive the Ring. It felt to her as if her Prayers were answered. He brought her back onto her Feet after he put on the Ring and she had to do the same to him. With shaking Hands she did it and wilest doing so they locked Eyes and he saw a World of Desire for him in her. But he had to wait for the Chance to prove her and that should soon arrive. After that he sended her back to her Captain who had also finished Talks with Admiral Pike and to her Relieve they still had the Enterprise. But with the Mission at Hand she knew it would not be easy not to think of him. Also Mr. Spock was snooping around as he had his Thoughts as well after these Pictures he made and gave the Admiral. Wilest the Captain, Uhura & he was on the Surface of the klingon Home world "Cronos", she would surely do her Duty as she was still loyal to the Enterprise despite her Attraction to the Admiral. He was not wrong, because she was now in the Chair and she took it very serious not to make her Captain angry and after all she was responsible for the entire Crew at this Moment. When the Landing party returned she was called to the Brig and when she first laid Eyes on the Prisoner she swallowed about his unearthly Beauty. Khan felt that and he considered taking her on as his first Officer later but something in her was disturbing. He decided to wait and find it out when it was happening. Wilest they were still down there a Call made itself known and they were requested to the Bridge since Sulu found out a Ship was nearing itself at Warp speed. They were just in time for the Ship arrived in that very second. With Shields up they awaited who would be the Commander although she already knew it, it was her Admiral coming to hold Court and showed everyone that no one goes against him. When he was on Screen and her Captain talked to him in the usual Art the Admiral made it known that he had the Power in his Hands and to show it he beamed Commander Wehner onto his Bridge since he was completely alone.

The Transmission was terminated for a while and the admiral went towards her to kiss her hungrily. " I want you so much and I know you do too" he said and she saw the same Desire in his Eyes as in hers. In her Head she could not get it that her Admiral was ready to take her on as his official Wife. But a Noise of torn Clothes snapped her out of her Thoughts. Admiral Marcus had torn all her Clothing off down to her Underwear and had put her into Cuffs which now holded her Hands firmly behind the Back. "Now we will show your Enterprise that you belong to me, and don't try anything on with me, you know you want to surrender to me. Put on a Show if you like the more you resist me the better it will be. I love it when a Woman puts up a Fight and I will brake you. In the End you will be mine forever." With that he hailed the Enterprise and when they saw each other again he dragged her in Front of the Screen." So Captain, still convinced that she is loyal to you and your Ship? Does not look like it at the Moment. When I tore her Clothing off her she moaned like a Dog, she begged for more and who am I to deny it? You will watch as your best Commander falls Victim to me and then you will see that no one goes against me, the highest Admiral of all." With that he turned towards her and stole her Lips into a furious Kiss. She answered it in the same Fashion and forgot completely that her Captain was still watching it in Horror what went on on the Bridge of the USS Vengeance. She was now sitting on the Admirals Lap and they touched each other on the forbidden Places and enjoyed it very much. Then she was bend over the main consol of the Bridge and he took her hard just as she loved it. On the Enterprise her Captain could no longer see it, he stormed off, determined to get her back and he was taking Doctor McCoy and Khan with him. That was the Situation Khan was waiting for and he knew what to do exactly when he would be on the Bridge of the Vengeance.


	2. Admirals don t die!

**The Lifes of Commander Wehner**

Chapter 3: Hell & Pleasure in one!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't make any money from writing this Story. All Charas are owned by their owners & companys. I only own the Chara of Commander Wehner.**

After a wonderful punishment from her Admiral, Commander Wehner had to return to her duties and that would involve guarding the new prisoner down in the Brigg. With sigh she put on her uniform and her weapons and headed down to it. When she arrived Khan was sleeping with his face towards the wall. He looked even more beautiful this way and since no other guard was there for the next 8 hours she stepped through the glass, using her Powers. She was careful not to make any noise because human or superman this guy could hear things even in his dreams.

What Commander Wehner did not see was that his eyes fluttered already so he was aware of her standing there but did not wanted to make it known. He waited what she would do and thought he could do something when it is needed.

She went onto her knees and reached for the end part of his hair at his neck. She loved touching that part of the hair since she had a partner once on earth who taught her how wonderful it could be to go through the partner's hair the right way. All the years she had stored this memory in her brain and now there was someone to do it to and she hoped Khan would not kill her for it. Commander Wehner played with it gently when Khan whirled around to grab her at both of her wrists. She shrieked in the surprise for a moment but quickly recovered as she was again put up against the wall.

Khan looked deeply into her eyes and took a step back to look at her totally. "You are special I can see that. You are not like the other humans around here, not like me either or this Vulcan science officer. No you are above all of them, you come normally from earth but you're not who you play out to be. Tell me does it give you pleasure to kill with just a snap of a finger? You could even bring the whole male Enterprise crew to kneel at your feet and do everything for you. Even I cannot harm you or overcome you. Why are you here Commander?"

"I am here because it is my duty to guard you", she said, her voice nearly a whisper. But Khan only laughed. He knew she lied to him in that point. "Then why is your breath so fast and your heart beating like it wants to jump out of your Chest? No you are here because you changed duty with another guy who would normally look over me at nighttimes. You want me with body and mind; you wish to taste my darkness, my power & my savagery. I will show you what it means to wake up the sleeping tiger Commander. But after it you might not be fit for duty for some time." She did not care; she did not care since Khan was brought aboard the Enterprise. His beauty was not of this world. His eyes were so mesmerizing that every normal human would be open in mind to him and he could do with them what he wanted. It was only her powerful shields that prevented him from doing the same to her. If she did not want it, he could not do so and that made her calm at the moment. She took out of a box a few clothes that looked like the ones he did wore on the planet and he looked at her with a questioning look. "I want that you wear them again. I cannot disagree with the fact that you are hell & pleasure combined with these on and even if you're not allowed to wear them with the others, when I got duty I allow it."

Khan put his clothes on and turned around to face her now with full confidence. It looked to him as she wanted it hard and rough. Not like the others he heard talking about her: The sweet and good doctor who would so love to get his hands on her, if not for an examination then he would think about another reason why. The high Admiral in the captain's chair, who most likely already had a go at her because she must have used her powers to heal him already. The lonely head of engineering, who normally only had the engines of the Enterprise in mind, now he wanted to get his hands onto her controls. Dam half of the ship wanted her, being it as a mistress or as a slave, and she came to him out of free will? He would find the answer even if it means to harm her.

He turned around again and pined her to the wall, claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss which bruised her lips and even draw blood. Khan moaned slightly into her mouth as their tongues met each other and swirled around. Wilest doing so he did let his left hand wander down her body and stopped at her breasts. Tearing the uniform off her he stopped the kiss, still holding her hands over her head with the right hand and went down to her breasts were he captured her left nipple and bit onto it gently. He was not one for gently things but he would speed up to see how far he could go with her. She moaned and threw her head back making contact with the cold wall again but she did not care. Khan let her hands go but made it clear if she touched him before he gave her permission, it would be the last thing she would ever do. So Commander Wehner let her hands over her head and slipped ever deeper into the hellish pleasure he provoked in her. Getting wet was an understatement at this time. She was so wet you could fill a bathtub with it. Khan shifted to the other nipple wile going deeper with his hands to her wet center. She still had her underwear on but not for long as he tore that last bit of garment away. He put 3 fingers into her in a slow but expert rhythm and heard her moaning louder in response. His cock was as hard as granite and he knew it would cost all his willpower not to just slam her onto his bunk bed and take her. Maybe that is what she wants, he thought to himself.

So he did exactly that: He spun her around in one swift motion and threw her onto his bunk bed. In a matter of seconds he had removed most of his clothing and positioned himself between her legs." You will be mine after that and believe me you will never forget it as long as you live. Every time someone fucks you you will think of me and you will beg for me to be there and take you by force." She wanted to feel him inside her now and that by force. He sensed it and thrusted into her hard and fast. The sight she saw in front of her took nearly her breath away. Khan was a bliss to see. His entire body screamed with pleasure and he was not even 1% out of breath. Her Nails digged into Khans perfect back and he moaned at the feeling it caused in him only to serve his thrusts becoming faster and harder." Oh god Khan please more give me more please", she screamed. Both were so into their Lovemaking that they did not notice Doctor McCoy coming into the Room to ask Khan something about his blood. With shock written clearly over his face he kept standing out of site, seeing his precious Commander, what he thought, being used by the gorgeous warlord.

Both now came screaming each other's name and only when they had slowed down a bit and found their breath again did Khan notice the doctor."Doctor, how nice to see you here, want to join us ?" Leonard should be disgusted at that thought but something in him could not take his eyes away from either her or Khan. Never would he admit to love men & women.


End file.
